Various forms of warp tension structures heretofore have been designed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,418,025, 1,500,273, 1,739,323 and those disclosed in my own prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,022,577, 2,586,116, 2,604,121, 2,630,141 and 2,777,469. However, although some of these warp tension devices are operative in various degrees of effectiveness, none are able to function as desired and to also eliminate a "tight mark" in the cloth being produced by the associated loom during extended periods of shutdown of the loom. Accordingly, a need exists for a warp tensioning device which will be operative in a superior manner during continued operation of the associated loom and which will also be operable to eliminate the aforementioned "tight mark".